There has for some time been a need for improvements in railroad cars for transporting materials such as speciality lumber which requires dry transporting conditions and for transporting kraft pulp which requires dry and ventilated transporting conditions. Conventionally, material such as speciality lumber is individually wrapped and shipped in longitudinally divided cars but it is not always effective in keeping the shipment dry. With regard to kraft pulp, metal box cars are normally used to ship such a product but box cars have serious drawbacks because hot or warm pulp is often loaded directly into the metal box cars during the winter months in very cold temperatures. This results in extreme moisture, condensation and freezing which damages the pulp and can have deteriorating effects to the interior of the metal cars.